


Hurt

by redangeleve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drei Jahre war es her, dass Draco Harry ohne eine Wort der Erklärung verlassen hatte, doch obwohl seitdem mehrere Männer in sein Leben getreten waren, war Harry nie über die Trennung hinweg gekommen. Bis er plötzlich einen Brief von Draco erhielt, in dem er ihm erklärte, dass er im Sterben lag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Mir gehört nichts, JKR alles. Auch die Lyrics habe ich mir nur ausgeborgt und besitze keine Rechte daran. Ich schreibe just for fun und verdiene damit kein Geld.

Hurt

Oh, I`m sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn`t do  
And I`ve hurt myself by hurting you

(Christina Aguilera, Hurt)

 

Müde kickte Harry seine Schuhe von den Füßen, kaum dass er über die Schwelle seiner Wohnung getreten war. Die Sneaker flogen in einem hohen Bogen durch den Flur und landeten in einem unordentlichen Haufen in der Ecke neben der Badezimmertür, wo bereits das T-Shirt und die Shorts, die er nachts getragen hatte, ihr Dasein fristeten. Noch vor ein paar Wochen hätte ihm Tim dafür die Hölle heiß gemacht, aber dann hatte Harry das ewige Genörgel satt gehabt und seinen Freund vor die Tür gesetzt. Tim hatte Unordnung gehasst, überhaupt kamen Schuhe in der Wohnung für ihn gar nicht in Frage und wenn Harry irgendetwas einfach so liegen gelassen hatte, bohrte Tim so lange nach, bis der Schwarzhaarige die Sachen an ihren eigentlichen Platz geräumt hatte.   
Außerdem hätte die Tatsache, dass Harry dreißig Minuten später als sonst von der Arbeit nach Hause kam, ihnen sowieso einen handfesten Krach beschert. 

Dabei hatte alles so verheißungsvoll begonnen. In den ersten Wochen hatte Harry alles an dem neuen Mitarbeiter in der Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen einfach nur süß gefunden. Seine strahlenden blauen Augen, die wuscheligen blonden Haare, die immer zu einer frechen Tolle frisiert waren und sein jungenhaftes Lächeln hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sich Harry Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebte. Das erste Date bescherte ihm Herzklopfen ohne Ende und einen langen feuchten Kuss. Obwohl Harry eigentlich nicht der stürmische Typ war, landeten sie bereits bei ihrem zweiten Treffen in der Kiste und keine vier Wochen später war Tim bei ihm eingezogen. Dieses Mal war sich Harry sicher, dass es für immer war. Doch mit der Zeit waren all die kleinen Macken, die der andere Mann an den Tag legte und die Harry am Anfang sogar ganz niedlich gefunden hatte, immer nerviger und ihre Auseinandersetzungen immer häufiger geworden, bis Harry dann endgültig der Kragen geplatzt war. Von einer Minute auf die nächste hatte er ihn samt seiner Sachen hinausgeworfen und gleich die Sicherheitszauber geändert, damit Tim bloß nicht wieder zurückkam. Das Gezeter, das der Andere daraufhin auf dem Hausflur veranstaltet hatte, konnte man vermutlich noch drei Straßen weiter hören, doch das war Harry egal gewesen. Hauptsache diese Farce hatte endlich ein Ende. 

Das schlechte Gewissen folgte auf dem Fuß, denn eigentlich war es nicht einmal Tims Schuld. Es hatte überhaupt niemand Schuld, es war einfach besser so. Sie passten nicht zueinander, hatten es wahrscheinlich nie getan. Viel mehr lag es an Harrys verzweifeltem Versuch nicht mehr allein zu sein, dass er sich wieder einmal auf den falschen Mann eingelassen hatte. Weil alles andere hoffnungslos war. Weil der Mann, den er haben wollte, ihn nicht wollte und weil er wusste, dass es für ihn trotzdem keinen anderen Mann geben würde für den er so starke Gefühle hegte wie für Draco Malfoy. Doch Draco hatte ihn vor drei Jahren verlassen, war einfach aus seinem Leben verschwunden, ohne dass Harry bis heute begriffen hatte warum. Und obwohl seitdem eine Menge Männer seinen Weg gekreuzt hatten, hatte keiner dem Vergleich mit Draco stand gehalten. Es waren immer nur Schatten von dem gewesen, was er einmal gehabt hatte und er unbedingt wieder haben wollte - obwohl er dies niemals laut sagte. Offiziell hatte er die Trennung von Draco längst verwunden und doch tat es bis jetzt immer noch weh an ihn zu denken.

Mürrisch schlurfte Harry in die Küche. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe das Licht einzuschalten, sondern tastete sich im Dunkeln bis zum Kühlschrank, um sich ein Bier heraus zu holen. Auch so eine Angewohnheit, die er sich erst zugelegt hatte, seit er Single war. Als er die Tür öffnete, musste er kurz die Augen schließen, geblendet von dem kalten, weißen Licht, das ihm entgegen schien. Mit einem Grunzen griff sich Harry eine der kühlen Flaschen, um sie an der Kante des Küchentischs aufzuhebeln, mit der freien Hand der Kühlschranktür einen Stoß gebend. Doch im letzten Lichtstrahl bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel, sah Harry dass etwas auf dem Küchentisch lag. Etwas, das garantiert heute Morgen noch nicht da gewesen war.

„Was zum Teufel …?“ murmelte Harry, während er zurück zur Küchentür ging, um nun doch das Licht einzuschalten. Sofort als die Lampen sich entzündeten, fiel sein Blick zurück auf den Küchentisch. Es war eindeutig ein Umschlag, der dort lag. Länglich, elfenbeinfarben, mit Siegelwachs verschlossen, das erkannte Harry auf den ersten Blick. Und als er einen Schritt näher trat, erkannte er auch das Wappen, das in das inzwischen erkaltete Wachs gedrückt worden war. „Da hol mich doch Salazar Slytherin“, entfuhr es ihm überrascht, während seine Finger unbewusst die Linien auf dem Wachs nachmalten. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste den Brief in die Hand nehmen. In seinem Magen bildete sich ein pulsierender Knoten, als er den weißen Umschlag umdrehte und die verschlungenen Buchstaben betrachtete, die dort in schwarzer Tinte über das Papier huschten. 

Wie viele Briefe hatte er genau mit dieser ausdrucksstarken, unverkennbaren Handschrift erhalten. Trotz des bitteren Endes ihrer Liebe fristeten sie ihr Dasein immer noch in einem mit Seidenpapier ausgeschlagenen Karton ganz hinten in seinem Kleiderschrank und so manches Mal, wenn Harry die Trennung nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, war er der Versuchung erlegen einen der Briefe aus dem Versteck zu holen und an ihm zu riechen, in dem verzweifelten Versuch ein bisschen von Dracos Geruch zu erhaschen und damit die Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Zeit lebendig zu halten.

Doch so sehr sein Herz auch pochte, als er seinen Namen in der bekannten Handschrift betrachtete, so sehr irritierte es ihn gleichzeitig, nach all den Jahren ohne ein Lebenszeichen plötzlich diesen an ihn adressierten Brief in Händen zu halten. Warum brach Draco plötzlich das Schweigen? Um diese Frage beantworten zu können, blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit, als das Siegel zu brechen und den Brief aus seinem Umschlag zu nehmen. Erstaunt stellte Harry fest, dass es sich um zwei Seiten Pergament handelte, die von Dracos krakeliger winziger Schrift bedeckt waren. Beinah glaubte er, die Stimme des Blonden hören zu können, als er begann die ersten Zeilen zu lesen:

"Mein liebster Harry,

ich weiß, es steht mir vielleicht nicht mehr zu Dich so zu nennen, aber tatsächlich habe ich nie damit aufgehört. Ich bin mir sicher, Du wunderst Dich, warum Du nach diesen langen Jahren der Stille nun einen Brief von mir erhältst, doch dies ist nicht ganz so leicht zu erklären.  
Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich krank bin. Todkrank. Mir fehlt sogar die Kraft die Feder zu halten, weshalb ich sie mit einem Zauber belegen musste, damit sie meine Worte zu Papier bringt. Wenn die Heiler, die mich betreuen Recht haben, bleiben mir nunmehr nur noch ein paar Tage und das ist gut so, denn mein Leiden dauert schon zu lange.“

Krank? An diesem Punkt angekommen, sank Harry auf den Küchenstuhl ohne jedoch dabei die Augen von den Zeilen vor sich zu nehmen. 

„Ich schreibe dies nicht, um Dein Mitleid zu erregen, denn tatsächlich verdiene ich dieses nicht. Vielmehr tue ich es, um mein Gewissen zu erleichtern, damit ich die Fesseln löse, die mich noch an dieses Leben ketten. Harry, ich habe Dir Unrecht getan, großes Unrecht, als ich Dich verließ ohne Dir die Gründe dafür zu nennen. Ich war feige und ich bin es noch, doch Du verdienst es die Wahrheit zu wissen und da ich nichts mehr zu verlieren habe, sollst Du sie nun erfahren. 

Erinnerst Du Dich an den Streit den wir hatten, damals als Du Dein Wochenende lieber mit Ron und Hermine verbringen wolltest, anstatt mit mir an die See zu fahren?“

Und ob sich Harry erinnerte: Seine besten Freunde, die nach ihrem Abschluss nach Australien ausgewandert waren, hatten ihm per Überseevogel mitgeteilt, dass sie für ein paar Tage zu Besuch zu Rons Eltern kommen würden und ihn gefragt, ob er nicht Lust hätte das Wochenende mit ihnen im Fuchsbau zu verbringen. Natürlich hatte sich Harry riesig gefreut und die Neuigkeit beim Abendessen gleich Draco mitgeteilt, was in einem handfesten Krach endete, da Harry seinem Freund versprochen hatte, dass sie das Wochenende gemeinsam in einem Cottage am Meer verbringen würden. Jeglicher Versuch Draco zu besänftigen und ihm zu erklären, dass er Ron und Hermine seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen hatte und sie doch jedes andere Wochenende an die See fahren konnten, hatte nur dazu geführt, dass der Blonde immer mehr zur Furie wurde und schließlich wutentbrannt aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung gestürmt war.

„In dieser Nacht bin ich in die nächstbeste Bar gegangen, habe getrunken und geflirtet und schließlich mit einem anderen Mann ein Hotelzimmer genommen. Ich wusste nicht einmal seinen Namen und das war auch völlig egal, denn er zählte nicht. Alles, was für mich zählte war, dass ich mich ungeliebt und ungewollt gefühlt habe und es Dir heimzahlen wollte. Und deshalb habe ich dich betrogen. Doch bevor Du auf die falschen Gedanken kommst, es lief bei Leibe nicht so wie ich es geplant hatte, denn just in dem Moment in dem der Kerl in mich eindrang, fühlte ich einen Schmerz in meiner Brust, der so stark war, dass ich dachte, ein Fluch hätte mich getroffen oder ähnliches. In meiner Panik stieß ich den Mann von mir herunter und sprang aus dem Bett, fest der Meinung, dass das Herz mir gleich stehen bleiben würde. Zuerst dachte er wohl, das gehöre zu einer Art Spiel, dass ich mich rar machen wolle, doch als er erkannte, dass ich meine Meinung geändert und nun doch keinen Sex mit ihm haben würde, verschwand er fluchend, nannte mich einen verfickten Hurenbock, der einen erst heiß macht und dann abserviert, doch das war mir egal. Ich hatte einfach nur noch Angst. Kaum, dass ich angezogen war, flohte ich ins Sankt Mungo, wo ich mit jedem nur erdenklichen Diagnosezauber belegt wurde, ohne dass die Ursache für den Schmerz gefunden werden konnte. Stattdessen gab man mir einige Kräuter und Tränke zur Entspannung und schickte mich nach Hause, wo ich Dich dann am nächsten Morgen in der Küche vorfand.“

Tatsächlich hatte Harry, nachdem er sich beruhigt und versucht hatte, die Dinge aus Dracos Perspektive zu sehen, die halbe Nacht auf seinen Freund gewartet um sich mit ihm zu versöhnen. Und als der Blonde dann am Morgen ziemlich übernächtigt und mit einer deutlichen Feuerwhiskeyfahne wieder auftauchte, hatte er sich bei ihm entschuldigt und bei einem gemeinsamen Frühstück vorgeschlagen, dass sie doch von Freitag Abend bis Samstag Nachmittag die Zeit gemeinsam mit Harrys Freunden im Fuchsbau verbringen und dann von dort einen Portschlüssel zur Küste nehmen konnten. Zu seiner ehrlichen Überraschung war Draco ungewohnt kleinlaut gewesen und erklärte sich sofort mit allem einverstanden. Doch Harry hatte seine Reaktion einfach auf ein schlechtes Gewissen bezüglich ihres Streites geschoben. Nie und nimmer war ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass der Blonde in dieser Nacht tatsächlich fremdgegangen sein könnte.

„Du warst so wunderbar zu mir und ich war zu feige, um Dir zu gestehen, was ich getan hatte. Tatsächlich hoffte ich, dass wir einfach wieder dort weiter machen konnten, wo wir vor dem Streit gewesen waren. Und es schien eine Zeit lang auch so, als würde dies gelingen. Den Schmerz in mir betäubte ich so gut es ging mit den Kräutern, den Tränken und manchmal auch mit Alkohol, doch als wir das erste Mal wieder miteinander schliefen, kam er zurück und zwar schlimmer denn je. Von einem Moment zum nächsten schlug die Erregung in gleißende Schmerzen um, doch ich wagte es nicht, es Dir zu erzählen, vor lauter Angst, dass ich dann auch den Rest der Geschichte Preis geben musste. Stattdessen ertrug ich es und weinte danach heimlich auf der Toilette. Es war furchtbar. Ich suchte einen Heiler nach dem anderen auf, doch niemand konnte mir helfen. Von diesem Punkt an, war jeder Moment in dem wir uns körperlich nahe kamen eine Qual von immer größerem Ausmaß, bis ich es schließlich nicht mehr ertrug und mich von Dir trennte. Der Ausdruck in Deinem Gesicht, als ich Dir sagte, dass es vorbei war, verfolgt mich noch immer, doch ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich dachte, wenn wir nicht mehr zusammen wären und ich Zeit meines Lebens sexuell abstinent sein würde, würden die Schmerzen aufhören, doch es war ein Irrtum. Die Schmerzen verschwanden nicht, sie blieben wie ein Schwert, das in mir steckte und sich langsam durch Haut, Sehnen und Knochen bohrte. 

Ich hörte auf zu arbeiten, brach alle meine sozialen Kontrakte ab und zog mich zurück in mein Elternhaus, wo ich Unmengen von Alkohol trank, mich vor der Welt verkroch und in der riesigen Bibliothek nach einem Buch suchte, das mein Leiden erklären könnte. Doch in keinem medizinischen Almanach fand ich eine Antwort auf die Symptome, die mein Leben zur Hölle machten. Mehr aus Verzweiflung als aus echtem Interesse begann ich irgendwann das Tagebuch meines Großvaters zu lesen, das ich in einer verschlossenen Schublade im Schreibtisch des Arbeitszimmers gefunden hatte. Unverhofft nahm meine Sicht auf die Welt, die seit meiner Kindheit wie in Zement gegossen war, durch diese Lektüre eine ganz andere Richtung an. Zuerst hielt ich das Ganze für eine Fälschung, für eine Defamierung meines Geschlechtes, doch nachdem ich die Echtheit der Handschrift überprüft hatte, musste ich erkennen, dass die Geschichte meiner Familie eine Lüge gigantischen Ausmaßes war. Unser reines Blut, welches mein Vater mir als unser höchstes Gut verkauft hatte, war in Wahrheit alles andere als rein. Tatsächlich war die Mutter meines Vaters eine Veela. Eingefangen von meinem Großvater Abraxes auf einer seiner Reisen, unterdrückte er ihre wahre Gestalt und ihren Willen durch potente Tränke, die er in der Nokturngasse extra herstellen ließ und hielt sie in einem Dungeon unter dem Manor zu seinem Vergnügen. Seine häufigen „Besuche“ blieben nicht ohne Folgen und sie wurde schwanger, was ihn zur gleichen Zeit ängstigte und berauschte. Seine eigene Frau konnte ihm keine Kinder schenken, eine Scheidung kam aber aus Gründen des Geldes und seines gesellschaftlichen Standes nicht in Frage und so wartete und hoffte er, dass sich das Kind, das die Veela austrug, nicht als Monster entpuppte. Als es dann so weit war und sie einen schönen und scheinbar menschlichen Sohn zur Welt brachte, nahm Abraxes ihn an sich. Er unterwarf seine Frau einem Verwechslungszauber und schob ihr das Baby als ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut unter. Die Veelafrau allerdings schaffte es in einem unbeobachteten Moment nach der Geburt sich zu verwandeln und riss sich mit den eigenen Klauen die Brust auf, so dass sie schließlich verblutete. 

Ist es nicht wirklich eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass ich auf diese Weise erfuhr, dass in meinen Adern Veela Blut fließt? Schließlich war es zwischen Dir und mir beinah so etwas wie ein „Running Gag“, wenn ich mich aufregte, dass die Veela in mir sich wohl grade zu Wort meldete. So brach ich in dem Moment, in dem ich die Wahrheit erfuhr, in hysterisches Gelächter aus. Es erschien mir wie ein böser Scherz, dessen ganze Tragweite ich erst jetzt richtig verstand, denn offenbar hatte ich abgesehen vom Temperament auch andere Eigenschaften meiner Großmutter geerbt. Dieses Wissen weckte in mir die Ahnung, dass mein Leiden etwas mit dem Erbe meines Blutes zu tun haben könnte. Obwohl sich mein Gesundheitszustand ständig verschlechterte, machte ich mich auf eine Reise nach Bulgarien, um mit den anerkannten Experten auf diesem Gebiet zu sprechen. Es war meine letzte Chance, meine letzte Hoffnung auf ein Heilmittel, doch auch wenn ich dies nicht fand, so fand ich letztendlich eine Antwort darauf, was mit mir geschehen war. Tatsächlich binden sich Veelas in ihrem Leben nur an einen einzigen Partner, so etwas wie Scheidung kennen sie nicht. Wenn diese Bindung durch irgendetwas zerbricht, sei es aus freiem Willen oder auch durch Gewalteinwirkung, verenden die Veelas unweigerlich. Was für mich in diesem Fall bedeutet, dass da ich Dich, Harry, als meinen Partner auserkoren hatte, ich durch den Fehltritt unsere Bindung zerstört habe und damit mich selbst unwissentlich und doch unweigerlich dem Tod überantwortet habe.

Es wäre eine Lüge, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass ich dieses Wissen einfach so akzeptiert habe. Ich habe alles versucht meinem Schicksal zu entgehen, jede noch so abstrus anmutende Kur ausprobiert, doch inzwischen habe ich gelernt mein Los in Demut zu akzeptieren. Vielleicht weil ich nicht mehr die Kraft habe dagegen anzukämpfen. Vielleicht weil ich das nahe Ende kommen sehe. Und vielleicht auch, weil ich inzwischen einsehe, dass ich es verdient habe. Weil ich feige war. Weil ich Dein Vertrauen missbraucht habe. Weil ich aus reiner Selbstsucht unsere Beziehung mit Füßen getreten habe. 

Ich hoffe, Du siehst diesen Brief nicht nur als Rechtfertigung, denn das ist nicht sein einziger Zweck. Viel mehr ist er eine Entschuldigung. Verzeih mir, dass ich nicht die Stärke hatte, der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Verzeih mir, dass ich nicht den Mut hatte, meinen Fehltritt zu beichten und verzeih mir, dass ich Dich einfach so verlassen habe. Ich möchte, dass Du weißt, dass ich nie aufgehört habe, Dich zu lieben. Dein Herz zu besitzen, war der größte Schatz, den ich je errungen hatte.

Bitte, wenn ich mir nur eins von Dir wünschen darf, dann ist es, dass Du nicht hier her kommst. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du mich so siehst. Alles was ich mir wünsche ist, dass Du an die schönen Tage denkst, die wir zusammen hatten und dass Du mir vielleicht eines Tages vergeben kannst.

In Liebe 

Draco"

 

Ungläubig starrte Harry auf die letzten Worte, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sein Gehirn weigerte sich zu verstehen, was er gerade gelesen hatte und ließ ihn im Schock erstarren. Sein Kopf war wie in Watte gepackt und Zeit und Raum hörten auf zu existieren. Er hörte das Ticken der Küchenuhr, ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen und spürte das Kitzeln einer Haarsträhne in der Stirn, doch er fühlte sich unfähig sie zur Seite zu streichen. Dann bellte irgendwo draußen ein Hund und die Wirklichkeit kehrte auf einen Schlag zurück. Drei Jahre lang hatte Harry im hintersten Teil seiner Seele darauf gehofft, dass sie vielleicht noch eine Chance hatten. Dass sie irgendwann wieder zueinander finden würden. Dass Draco begriff, dass es ein furchtbarer Fehler gewesen war, sich von ihm zu trennen. Aus und vorbei, dazu würde es nun nicht mehr kommen. Und warum? Weil Draco ihn betrogen und nicht den Mut gehabt hatte, ihm dies zu beichten. Zum Teufel mit dem Stolz der Malfoys! Natürlich wäre Harry verletzt und wütend gewesen, wenn er davon erfahren hätte – Hölle, er war es ja selbst jetzt! - und vermutlich hätte er getobt und geschrien und ein paar ziemlich hässliche Dinge gesagt, um dann aus dem Haus zu stürmen. Aber nach ein paar Tagen hätte er dann bestimmt erkannt, dass es nichts änderte. Dass er Draco trotzdem liebte und dass er ihn wegen so einer dummen Geschichte nicht verlieren wollte. Er hätte Draco gesagt, dass wenn so etwas noch mal geschah, es unweigerlich aus und vorbei sei. Und dann hätten sie sich versöhnt und gemeinsam nach einem Heilmittel für Dracos Krankheit gesucht. Harry konnte nicht sagen, dass es ihn überrascht, dass Draco Veelablut ins sich trug. Schon immer hatte er die Malfoys in Verdacht gehabt nicht ganz so reinblütig zu sein, wie sie immer behaupteten und auch wenn Lucius nicht die Fähigkeit geerbt hatte sich zu verwandeln, hatte Harry das Monster in ihm mehr als einmal durchscheinen sehen. 

Etwas in ihm weigerte sich zu glauben, dass es wirklich keine Hoffnung mehr geben sollte. Hätte sich Draco ihm doch bloß eher anvertraut, dann hätten sie selbst im schlimmsten Falle noch drei ganze Jahre zusammen gehabt! Aber jetzt war es zu spät, Draco lag im Sterben und er, Harry, sollte nicht einmal mehr die Gelegenheit bekommen, ihn ein letzte Mal zu sehen? Zur Hölle mit seinem Wunsch, dass Harry nicht zu ihm kommen und sich stattdessen an ihre gemeinsamen schönen Tage zurückerinnern solle. Das war einfach zu viel verlangt. Nein, er würde es sich niemals verzeihen, wenn er die Möglichkeit verstreichen ließ zu Draco zu gehen bevor es zu spät war – und deshalb würde er jetzt sofort aufbrechen.

XXXXXX

Aufgrund der Schutzzauber, die über dem Grundstück lagen, apparierte Harry vor das schmiedeeiserne Tor, welches rundherum von einer dichten Hecke umgeben war. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass die Flügel offenstanden und im Wind hin und her schwangen, so dass er einfach hindurchgehen konnte. Man merkte, dass sich lange niemand um das Grundstück gekümmert hatte, auf dem Draco lebte. Der Weg, welcher zum Herrenhaus führte, war über und über mit herunter gefallenen Blättern bedeckt, so dass der weiße Kies nur an einigen Stellen hindurch blitzte. Rechts und links standen hohe Bäume, deren Äste wie Arme über den Weg ragten und leise im Wind ächzten. Der Abendhimmel war wolkenverhangen und es roch nach Regen, so dass Harry seine Schritte beschleunigte, während er über die Blätter schritt und seinen Blick durch den einst so prächtigen Garten wandern ließ. Zwischen dem Herbstlaub bedeckten Unkraut und Gestrüpp die Beete. Der Rasen war inzwischen so hoch, dass man den Springbrunnen, der in der Mitte der Wiese stand, nur noch erahnen konnte. Als die Bäume sich teilten und den Blick auf das Manor freigaben, war auch dort der Verfall zu erahnen. Zwar wirkte das alte Herrenhaus noch immer majestätisch mit seinen Erkern und der breiten Treppe, die hinauf zum Eingangsportal führte, doch die ehemals weißen Stufen waren blind vor Schmutz und an der steinernen Fassade wuchs der Efeu empor.

Mit klopfendem Herzen schritt Harry die Treppe empor, bis er vor der Haustür stand. Beinah hatte er erwartet, auch diese offen vorzufinden, doch als er probeweise gegen das dunkle Holz drückte, wich sie keinen Millimeter zurück. Der bronzenen Türklopfer, der etwa in Augenhöhe angebracht worden war und die Form einer Schlange hatte, klang dumpf auf dem Holz, als er ihn betätigte. Einen langen Moment fragte sich Harry, was er tun sollte, falls niemand da war um ihn hereinzulassen und er hatte die Hand schon in seinen Umhang gesteckt, um den Zauberstab herauszuholen, da hörte er auf der anderen Seite der Tür Schritte. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss, dann wurde die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet. Gedämpftes Licht strahlte nach draußen in den trüben Novembernachmittag und beleuchtete die dunkelhaarige Frau, die im Eingang stand nur mäßig. 

„Pansy?“ fragte Harry überrascht, Dracos ehemalige Mitschülerin zu sehen. „Was machst du denn hier?“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Potter, aber ich kümmere mich um einen kranken Freund“, erwiderte die Frau schnippisch. Soweit Harry es erkennen konnte hatte sie sich kaum verändert. Noch immer glich ihr Gesicht dem eines Mopses und auch ihre Art war nicht ein bisschen charmanter geworden. Doch um Dracos Willen war er bereit die alten Rivalitäten beiseite zu lassen und ihr gegenüber höflich zu bleiben.

„Aha“, gab Harry defensiv zurück. „Kann ich reinkommen?“

Missbilligend verzog Pansy den Mund. „Es ist im Moment wirklich eher ungünstig, Potter.“

„Ich weiß, dass es ihm schlecht geht, deshalb bin ich ja hier“, antwortete der ehemalige Gryffindor offen. „Er hat mir geschrieben.“

„Und er hat dir auch geschrieben, dass du nicht kommen sollst“, schoss Parkinson zurück. „Aber du hast ja noch nie getan, was man dir sagt, nicht wahr, Potter?“

Harrys Hände schlossen sich bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich zu Fäusten. „Ich will ihn sehen, Pansy.“

„Er hat weiß Gott genug gelitten, da braucht er es nicht noch, dich zu sehen“, erwiderte sie bitter.

Der Schlag hatte gesessen. „Du kennst mich wirklich schlecht, wenn du meinst, dass ich ihm wehtun will“, sagte Harry gekränkt.

Die ehemalige Slytherin seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du gekommen bist, aber ich bitte dich höflich wieder zu gehen.“

„Nein, Pansy“, gab Harry entschlossen zurück. „Ich werde erst dann gehen, wenn ich Draco gesehen habe.“

Die dunkelhaarige Frau verdrehte die Augen, machte aber einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass Harry eintreten konnte. „Ich habe ihm ja gesagt, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist, dir zu schreiben“, murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd, dann schloss sie die Tür hinter Harry und machte einen Schritt in die Eingangshalle. Das erste, das ihm auffiel war, dass die Bilder von Dracos Ahnen, von denen Harry wusste, dass sie jeden Ankömmling kritisch beäugten, mit weißen Tücher verhangen waren. Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich darüber zu wundern, denn Pansy bedeutete ihm ungeduldig ihr zu folgen. 

Das Foyer endete in einem großen Raum, von dem mehrere Türen abzweigten und eine Treppe ins Obergeschoss führte. Auch hier war das Licht gedämpft und die wenigen Möbel, die herumstanden, waren von weißen Tüchern verhüllt. Keiner der Beiden sagte ein Wort, während sie die Treppe erklommen, nur ihre Schritte hallten vom dunklen Marmorboden wider. Das Manor wirkte wie ein Geisterhaus, leer und kalt und gespenstisch. Soweit Harry wusste, hatte Draco die Hauselfen, die früher für die Malfoys gearbeitet hatten, in die Freiheit entlassen nachdem seine Eltern gestorben waren und so wie es hier aussah, beschäftigte er scheinbar auch keine menschlichen Diener. Am oberen Treppenrand begann ein langer Flur, welcher mit einem dicken, grünen Teppich ausgelegt worden war, der jedes Geräusch zu schlucken schien. Auch hier waren die Bilder abgehängt oder zugehangen worden, so als wäre das Haus unbewohnt, als ob Draco es bereits für sein Ableben vorbereitet hatte. Allein der Gedanke verursachte Harry eine Gänsehaut. Als sie die letzte Tür im Korridor erreichten, blieb Pansy stehen. 

„Hör mal, Potter, es ist mir völlig egal, ob du ein Held bist oder nicht, aber wenn du etwas tust, dass seinen Zustand noch weiter verschlechtert, bringe ich dich um.“

„Warum gehst du nicht einfach, Parkinson.“ Ohne die Frau noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging Harry an ihr vorbei und öffnete die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer. Sofort roch er den süßlich fauligen Gestank nach Krankheit und Tod, der über dem Raum wie eine schwere, dunkle Wolke lag, doch er zwang sich nicht zu zögern, sondern einzutreten und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, bevor Pansy die Chance hatte ihm zu folgen. Was er Draco zu sagen hatte, war nur für ihrer beider Ohren bestimmt. Obwohl im ganzen Haus eine schummrige Beleuchtung geherrscht hatte, brauchten seine Augen einen Moment um sich an das Zwielicht zu gewöhnen. Schwere Vorhänge verdeckten die raumhohen Fenster und sperrten das trübe Tageslicht aus. Das Feuer im Kamin war die einzige Lichtquelle, die flackernd die Szenerie vor ihm beleuchtete. 

Wie in Trance durchquerte Harry den Raum, die Augen starr geradeaus gerichtet. Dort in einem Bett aus dunklem Holz, von unzähligen Kissen gestützt und mit mehreren Federbetten bedeckt, lag Draco. Der Anblick, den der ehemalige Slytherin bot, schnürte Harrys Brustkorb zusammen. Dracos Gesicht glich einem Schädel, der mit Haut überzogen worden war, so eingefallen waren seine Wangen. Das Kinn und die Nase stachen spitz hervor, die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und wirkten dabei doch viel zu groß, als sie Harry entgegen starrten. Dracos Haare, einst glänzend und fein wie gesponnene Silberfäden, hingen ihm stumpf und strähnig in die Stirn. Kraftlos streckte er eine seiner Hände, die auf dem weißen Bettdeck gelegen hatte, nach Harry aus und der Schwarzhaarige zögerte nicht, sie zu ergreifen. Entsetzt stellte er fest, wie stark die Gelenke an den Fingern hervortraten. Bläuliche Venen zeichneten sich deutlich unter der pergamentartigen Haut ab, wie bei den Händen eines alten Mannes. Egal was auch immer Draco getan haben mochte, das hier hatte er nicht verdient. Niemand sollte so elendig zu Grunde gehen müssen. Harry merkte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, als Draco flehentlich zu ihm empor blickte, zu schwach um ein Wort zu sagen, doch er drängte sie zurück. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit zum Weinen. Er war gekommen, um Draco noch einmal zu sehen und ihm beizustehen. Das war das einzige, das wichtig war.

Vorsichtig, um Dracos ja nicht wehzutun, setzte sich Harry auf die Bettkante, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste den Blonden auf die eingefallene Wange. Seine Haut war klamm und feucht, als habe er Fieber. Er fühlte, wie sich Draco verspannte, hörte wie er um jeden Atemzug kämpfte und da wusste er, was zu tun war. „Ich vergebe dir“, sagte Harry leise in die Stille des Raumes hinein.  
Dracos rasselnder Atem stockte. Zitternd schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Ein Schauer durchlief seinen ausgemergelten Körper, dann hob er wieder den Blick und sah in Harrys gütiges Gesicht. „Danke“, flüsterte Draco heiser. Eine einzelne Träne quoll ihm aus dem Augenwinkel und rann langsam seine Wange hinunter, doch er lächelte dabei. Seine Finger drückten leicht die von Harry, dann schloss er die Augen erneut. Der folgende Atemzug glich einem erleichterten Seufzen, dann entspannten sich seine Züge und sein Körper wurde schlaff. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Harry begriff, dass Draco gegangen war und sein Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken. Die Liebe seines Leben, die er verloren geglaubt hatte, nur um sie auf dem Sterbebett wiederzufinden, hatte ihn endgültig verlassen. Es tat unendlich weh, doch gleichzeitig wusste er, als er den friedlichen Ausdruck sah, der auf Dracos entspannten Zügen lag, dass dieser seine Erlösung gefunden hatte. Harry saß noch eine ganze Weile an Dracos Bett und hielt dessen Hand in der seinen, verloren in die Erinnerungen an die Zeit, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten und an die Dinge, die nun nie wieder sein würden, dann stand er auf, ging zum Fenster und zog die schweren Vorhänge zurück, um die Nacht hinein zu lassen. 

Draußen prasselte der Regen nieder. 

 

Ende


End file.
